starwarsfanworksfandomcom-20200214-history
High Stakes
}} |} Star Wars: High Stakes is the latest Star Wars production of Lion's Mouth Entertainment, and takes us back several thousand years before the time of the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Summary 1,447.7 years before the Battle of Yavin, it is the time of the Darksiders' resurgence as the New Sith Empire rises in opposition against the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. The Sith have been staging "hit-and-run" attacks on the Republic capital world of Coruscant, quickly leaving shipyards and military bases crippled. The location of their secret strike base is unknown, and the Jedi have decided to seek out its location so as to neutralize it and hopefully cripple the Sith's military forces. Therefore the Jedi are hiring starpilots from all around the galaxy to seek out the base's location. However, the Sith are already aware of this plan and have dispatched a fleet of warships to hunt down these starpilots and destroy them before they find the base . . . Cast *'Andrew Gilbertson' as Kye Faythara *'Jim Perry' as Terril T'kira *'Steve Fluharty' as Darth Valaan *'R. Douglas Barbieri' as Captain Reshan *'Miles Reid' as Ralis Keltarin *'Douglas Gonnelly' as Commander Kildyr *'Nathan P. Butler' as Agent Queller *'Eric Olp' as Agent Keleth *'Steve Fluharty' as Griff the Bartender *'Joe Harrison' as Lieutenant Tandrik *'Eric Olp' as Brogan *'James Wadsworth' as Sith NavCom Officer *'Robbie Chastain' as Redick *'Nathan P. Butler' as Tarik *'Robbie Chastain' as Garomon *'Devin Cox' as Faygin *'Timothy Harrison' as Darth Malice *'Mike Lane' as Sith Agent Heth *'Joe Harrison' as Belloq *'Eric Olp' as Sith Pilot *'Miles Reid' as Sith Control Officer *'Joe Harrison' as Alien Thug #1 *'Robbie Chastain' as Alien Thug #2 *'Douglas Gonnelly' as Alien Thug #3 *'Silas Carder' as Computer(s) *'Joe Harrison' as Drunken Man *'Silas Carder' as Female Citizen *'Joe Harrison' as Male Citizen Episodes *'Episode #1: "Heroes, Villains, and the Grand Scheme"' The Jedi Order is recruiting starpilots from all over the galaxy to seek out the hidden Sith Strike Base, and on the remote world of Kaithura, one such recruitment takes place, and smugglers Terril T'kira and Kye Faythara find themselves drawn into the "eye of the storm." *'Episode #2: "The First Contact"' Terril and Kye journey to Corellia to speak to an old friend, who then directs them to their first contact. However, danger lurks in the shadows. The Sith are almost upon the two starpilots, and an old enemy threatens to turn the two in. *'Episode #3: "Out of the Rancor Cave, into the Sarlacc Pit"' After speaking with their contact on Corellia, Terril and Kye now head to Bo'niiba, one of the far moons of Sullust, to find a Sullustan crimelord who supposedly has the information they need. But danger lurks nearby as the Sith Empire is hot on their heals. Background Information *''Star Wars: High Stakes'' was inspired by Michael May's Star Wars: Smuggler's Run and the styling of the presentation was inspired by Brian Daley's Original Star Wars Radio Dramas (from National Public Radio). *The script went through four drafts before it was finally approved. *The first drafts of the script were written in late 2006, and originally the series was written as a trilogy. But it was later decided that an approach similar to Daley's NPR Radio Dramas would be more appropriate. And so the trilogy was diced into an eight-episode series. *In the first draft of the script, Kye is referred to as Jed. But this was changed in the subsequent drafts. *The story originally took place just before the Battle of Ruusan, however the overall plot was the same, except instead of Mizra, the main characters were searching for Ruusan. However, continuity issues presented a problem and it became imperative to move the story in the timeline. In October 2006, when reading The New Essential Chronology, an entry was found for a mysterious and unknown "Battle of Mizra" that had taken place over a thousand years before the Battle of Yavin. Upon extensive research it was discovered that this entry was simply a "place-filler" in the chronology and absolutely nothing was known about what happened, other than the result of the battle. It provided a perfect place to center the story around because there was no need to worry about continuity errors (well, within reason). External Links *[http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/highstakes.html High Stakes at Star Wars Fanworks] *Lion's Mouth Entertainment (Official Website) Category: Audio Dramas